This invention relates to an improved thermobimetal-carrying an elastic member and a temperature-control circuit component, such as a thermostat, using the elastic member as the sensing element.
In temperature control devices, a thermobimetal, made of two dissimilar metals with different thermal expansion coefficients bonded together so that there is a deformation with temperature is essential as a sensing element for the manufacture, for example, of a thermostat. Bimetals of this character have commonly involved the following difficulties:
1. Extra work of fixedly mounting the bimetal on the elastic backing is required.
2. Because the bimetal is solidly combined with the backing, the temperature characteristic of the combination differs considerably from that of the bimetal alone. This makes precise temperature setting of the combination very difficult.
3. The process of fabrication is complicate.